westopolis_heroesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Conquering Storm (SSW Version)
Conquering Storm (im vollen Namen: Bride of the Conquering Storm, kurz meistens: CS) ist ein weiblicher Luchs, die Bride des Raiju Clans und dadurch momentane Herrscherin von Dragon Kingdom. Conquering Storm verfolgte die Dunklen Meister des Ninjutsu, um sie zu vernichten, was sie am Ende schaffte. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Conquering Storm wurde als Tochter von Thundering Rain und Water Tornado geboren und wurde im Alter von 4 Jahren als Ninja ausgebildet. Auch hatte sie eine Freundschaft mit Kyoumi the Tiger, die allerdings durch einen Kampf und Sturz in die Schlucht endete. Mit dem Glauben, dass Kyoumi gestorben ist, begann sie ihre Ausbildung zum Ninja. Während ihrer Ausbildung verlor sie allerdings Water Tornado. Als sie 21 Jahre alt wurde, griff Canku the Cruel mit Raging Typhoon den Raiju an, der mit dem geglaubten Tod von Thundering Rain endete. Rainy verweigerte sich selber als Thronfolger, weswegen Conquering Storm als nächste Bride einsprang. Während ihrer Zeit erlebte sie einige Auf und Abs: Die Eroberung von Dragon Kingdom, die durch Gongzhu the Lynx vereitelt wurde, die Iron Dominion, die Zeit im Eggman Empire, der Ausbruch, die Eroberung von Dragon Kingdom, die Verbündung mit dem Tengu Clan und die Bekanntschaft mit den Elementarclans. Auch sah sie eine alte Bekannte bei den Dunklen Meister des Ninjutsu: Kyoumi the Tiger, besser bekannt als Kill Count. Persönlichkeit CS ist oft ernst und unpersönlich, kann aber auch über Leute herfallen und sich über sie lustig machen, wobei sie meistens nur in sich hinein grinst. Ihr stolzes Verhalten und Wert für Ehrgefühl wird auch dadurch gezeigt, dass sie Spitznamen wie Connie nicht ausstehen kann, und immer mit Conquering Storm angesprochen werden will. Zudem legt sie viel Wert auf Tradition, und ist von Technik und Magie eher abgeneigt. CS tötet oder versklavt ihre Feinde gnadenlos oder zwingt sie zur Kapitulation, und stellt ihre Feinde damit immer auf die Probe. Sie tötet Späher oder Verräter in der IF gnadenlos und ohne zu zögern, damit sie ihr 'verdientes Schicksal' erfahren. Sie handelt so auch gegen andere Clans. (mit Ausnahme des Tengu) Allerdings ist CS innerhalb des Clans sehr fokussiert und kann bei Verwundungen auch helfen und heilen, und verhält sich selbst meist sehr bescheiden. Armins Überzeugung, dass CS mit Macht gut umgehen kann, basiert darauf wie CS sich für den Clan einsetzt. Fähigkeiten Als Bride des Raiju Clans ist sie damit auch der stärkste Kämpfer ihres Hauses und besitzt respektable Nahkampf- und Waffenkenntnisse. Das stellt sie öfters auf die Probe, da sie sich z. B. gegen Canku als Sieger schlagen konnte. (Andere Beispiele für ihre Kampfkünste wären das Duell Lightning gegen CS gewesen) Sie benutzt sehr gute Reflexe, um in kurzen Zeitspannen Projektilen auszuweichen oder sie mit dem Metall an den Handschuhen abzublocken. Durch die Tatsache, dass sie ein Luchs ist, hört sie auch ziemlich scharf. Sie erkennt ebenfalls schnell Imitate oder Spione, die sich als andere ausgeben. In Extremfällen zeigt CS eine Fähigkeit, die bis jetzt nur Leute wie Armin sehen konnten, bei dieser Fähigkeit macht sie ihrem Namen alle Ehre und erzeugt mit Handbewegungen Stürme und Blitze. Sie besitzt gute Kunai-Wurf-Kenntnisse und Kampfkünste mit dem Katana. CS spricht außerdem fließend chinesisch, japanisch, koreanisch und thailändisch, kann gut zeichnen und schreibt gute und zusammenhängende Texte. Trivia *Sie genießt ihren Tee immer. *Sie will mit ihrem Namen (Conquering Storm) angesprochen werden und nicht mit ihrem Titel. (Bride) *Sie würde ihren Strohhut praktisch nie vor jemandem anderen abnehmen, das tut sie nur bei Dingen wie Schlaf. *CS arbeitet manchmal unter dem Decknamen 'Caroline Summers', allerdings auch mal andere Namen mit den Initialien CS. *Sie hasst es geshipped zu werden, vor allem mit Espio oder Lightning. *Conquering Storm findet die Verbindung zu dem Tengu Clan verbindlich. *Conquering Storm wäre als Mensch 170 cm groß. *Conquering Storm ist bis jetzt die populärste SSW-Version im Wiki. Galerie Armin and CS.jpg|Conquering Storm gefällt die Botschaft von Armin nicht CS-CtC.png|Conquering Storm CtC-Promo CS-CtC-Wallpaper 2.png|CtC-Promo 2 Canku and cs an halloween.jpg|Canku und Conquering Storm tauschten ihre Kleidung Armin and CS by Aki.jpg|Armin und Conquering Storm CS Pixelart.png|Armin gab sich Mühe, um seine Liebe gut zu zeichnen DKBild1.jpg|die Brides und Kompanen CSalsCanku.png|Conquering Storm als Canku CS65BK.png|Conquering Storm steht in ihrem Saal ThatMomentFinished.png|RIP Armin Love is in DK dam dam dam dam dam dam.png|Conquering Storm verführt Armin KatanaCS.png|Conquering Storm mit Katana Armin x CS a bit shy.jpg|Conquering Storm und Armin Celestin y CS.png|Celestin macht Conquering Storms Haare AXCSblimp.png|Conquering Storm sieht Celestins Nachricht Armin and CS...If this happens...jpg|ein Traum Armin x cs finally.png|CS gesteht Armin ihre Liebe (fiktiv, by Blaze) Armins geheimste Gedanken XD.jpg|Armins Gedanken CS with China flagg.jpg|Conquering Storm repräsentiert China Armin und das Herz-Kunai♡ XD.jpg|"Was hast du vor, Armin...?" (By Aki :3) Fucked up Mini-Squad.png|by RoJ c: Fighting for love axc.jpg|by Blazy <3 Conquering Storm and Latos.png|Conquering Storm und Latos She lost the bet.jpeg|Conquering Storm verliert eine Wette und hat Canku unterschätzt... Danke Dark XD MakeRaijuGreatAgain.png|"Make Raiju Great Again!" DK brides whit wrong destiny.png|Conquering Storm tauscht ihre Kleidung CS Kreis.png|Conquering Storm in Westopolis Stories Kategorie:Raiju Clan Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Luchs Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Bride Kategorie:Dragon Kingdom Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Venice the Mink